The Golden Court
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: A new batch of captives has been brought to court and among them is a raven haired one whose heart is cold as ice. Still a young Naruto is drawn to this icy figure and attempts to rescue him from a cruel fate. SasNaru, AU, Rating subject to change.


**New story that popped into my head and I figured I'd go ahead and write out the first chapter at least so that the rampant plot bunnies would leave me be.**

**Consider this a Prologue of sorts.**

**Rating: **_Subject to Change_

**Notes:**_ AU, Some OOCness is unavoidable (especially with Kakashi and Minato), yaoi is also unavoidable. I wrote this because usually in SasNaru stories like this, Sasuke is the Prince and Naruto is the slave and I wondered what it'd be like to switch those two roles._

**I haven't written a story like this before so feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

* * *

A young Naruto looked at the slaves as they were carted into the city, the victorious troops marching victoriously. A small flash of black amongst the captured caught his eyes, but was quickly lost before Naruto had even really registered seeing it. Naruto felt his lips turn into a small frown. How he didn't like these things one bit. The chains of the slaves clanged as the trekked barefoot towards the palace and hurt his ears. "People should not be in chains," he whispered softly.

Kakashi his head guard looked at him, "What was that my prince?" he asked.

"What will happen to all of them?" he asked, followed by the question that was really bothering, "Must I really help my father and brother?" Even as he spoke he was allowing himself to be drawn ahead of the caravan to the palace. He could feel Kakashi frowning at him though the man's face was mostly hidden. "Yes Prince. You are to join your brother and father in judging the slaves, as is your duty as a prince. Your father feels you are perhaps growing too soft in your studies. He wants you to remember that we are a warrior people." Naruto nodded sadly, he would watch and perhaps even have to help his family decide these poor people's fates. Naruto's heart ached even at the thought. "I am not crown prince. Why should it matter that I am scholarly and not soft?"

"Though you've are well learned for your age you are still just a boy and don't understand." The white haired man seem almost frustrated with the child, "Your mother is dead," he continued bluntly pressing on and ignoring Naruto's clearly visible flinch, "You and Kyuubi are the only two and were he to pass there will be no other option, you will be heir to this kingdom."

Naruto shrugged his small shoulders, he wanted to tell Kakashi that he didn't want to be king, but knew it would just lead to another lecture. "Do you think they know?" he asked instead.

"Does who know what?" was Kakashi's response.

"Those poor people down there. That some foreign king is their boss now."

Kakashi, "They knew that some fate awaited them. True warriors would have fallen on the blade before allowing themselves to be captured, man, woman, or child."

"Where are these ones from?"

"Somewhere over the mountains."

"Wow," Naruto gasped in wonder, "So far…"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes these ones must be the strongest to survive such a terrible march."

Kakashi thought to himself about the fate of these people. Naruto understood the sadness, but did not truly understand the ritual. The troops would present the survivors of the march to the ruler who along with his sons would decide on each slave's fate. It was a tradition long held, and considered an honor to the slaves, having one so high, personally, decide the fates of those who had fallen so low. Kakashi doubted that neither those in chains or his little prince saw it that way.

The prettiest ones would become concubines. The noblest warriors given the choice between swearing loyalty to the king and an honorable execution. Some would be deemed too dangerous, or too loyal to their lost country to be spared, those would be disposed of in various manners.

Some of the survivors would be sent to the fields, others would be broken and then serve in the palace, some were sent to fighting pits and the lucky ones would prove their loyalty to their new king and then be integrated into their new society as a regular citizens. The unlucky ones were sent to the mines.

A fate worse than death…

There were many fates that would be decided Kakashi reflected, but there wasn't a particularly good option in his mind. Just the best option your pride would let you choose, and looking at the many proudly raised heads of the marching captives Kakashi recognized these people to be a proud bunch indeed.

Sasuke held his head high even though his feet were bloody from the terrible journey, all shoes had been discarded after the trek across the mountains. Too destroyed to offer any other protection.

The journey had been more of a death march than a transfer of captives. It had been so harsh that most of the woman, children, and elders had died, plus most of the warriors had died in the battle beforehand. Unable to cope with the cruel conditions, some had even done the unthinkable in his culture and taken their own lives. It had been a month long trek over the mountains and through a vile swamp that had even given the victorious soldiers illness, and Sasuke had believed those barbarians immune to anything.

Sasuke however had stood strong, even after his mother had passed. The ache of losing her husband and homeland in one fell swoop had been almost too much to bear but she had lived on to protect her youngest son. Itachi had been lost in the chaos of battle and Sasuke didn't know whether his elder brother was slain or had escaped in said chaos. Sasuke's mother had done her best to protect her remaining son, but her lot was made even harder because her beauty had also made her a target of the troops' lustful desires. Her tears had done nothing to stop her torment. Nothing to ease the ache of having everything taken from you. The troops had tried to torment Sasuke too, but his mother had protected him as best she could even through her grief. In the end though, the cold of the mountains had kissed her with death, and afterwards she could protect him no more. Her last words had been of love to her son. Urging him to be strong and proud.

Sasuke had nodded, and kept his head high in her memory. Though his soul was filled to the brim with tears he did not let his head or even a single tear fall. Had not let grief wrack his shoulders. Even though the pain had been almost unbearable watching the ice cover his mother like trails of glistening silk he had not let that pain show. Sasuke was used to pain after all, it was written in the scars on his back. The remaining Uchiha used all of his lessons on this journey to harden his heart further. He would be as cold as the ice that had taken his mother.

It had been clear when they had gotten close the capital, as the moral of the troops had bolstered. They had sung songs of victory, their eyes shining with joy and hope. The wagon carrying the helmets of each fallen soldier, retrieved from the bodies after death, was paraded in front. The highest honor to those who had paid the highest price and Sasuke had secretly hoped that, eventually, that was the price that all of these vile men would pay.

They at last marched through the gates and the city let out a loud cheer at the return. Meanwhile, wives secretly searched desperately amongst the helmets to see if they saw the helmet of their spouse. Such a sight would quickly bring tears to their eyes, which they would hide. "It was an honor," they would tell themselves, all the same turning and heading back to their homes shoulders hunched with despair.

The surviving captives were taken to the palace to be judged.

The court was a gaudy place. Sasuke had seen the likes of it before and he was not impressed. He had knelt with his knees pressed to the cold marble tile, subjugated in his own country, what difference did it make that this country was different? For him it would be the same. He would not give his captors the joy of seeing his pain. He would wait, as he always did, for the right time to strike.

The soldiers escorted them all into a large lavish throne room. They all fit easily, although to be fair by this point there were only about a hundred left.

Sasuke eyed the men around the thrown warily. The royal members of the group stood out clearly. A father and his two sons. Doing as those above Sasuke always did, deciding on the fates of others. Holding power in their hands and abusing it. The father was an impressive man, built as one would expect a warrior king to be built. He wore a military uniform, complete with armor and a gilded sword in a golden hilt. Both of which Sasuke suspected to be of the finest quality. The other man, who Sasuke suspected to be the eldest son had flaming red hair at direct contrast to the gold of his father's. He too was dressed for battle, and his amber eyes made Sasuke think of demons and monsters. His features were as striking as his father's but even colder and Sasuke sensed that there was cruelty beneath that impassive face.

Sasuke turned to inspect the third family member and had Sasuke not seen the crown on his head, or his striking resemblance to the king, Sasuke would not have thought him a part of the royal court. For one he was only a boy, years younger than Sasuke was, and he was dressed like a scholar not a warrior. For another whereas the previous two were cold, he seemed sad. Sasuke frowned, it was truly barbaric to force such a small child to watch what he was certain in his heart was going to be a slaughter.

The first fifteen captives were selected at random and escorted before the king, Sasuke was not among them. "Kneel before your new king." A guard ordered and at sword point many of them did. But not all. Three men and two women stood heads held high. The guards stepped forward and forcibly moved them closer to the throne.

The king rose from his throne and the guards stepped back, holding the prisoners secure as he stepped forward. "You have been defeated yet you do not bow?" he asked softly of the one closest to him. It was a warrior in his middle years, his head held high and proud, "I will not." He said unflinchingly, "I am loyal to my land for all my days." Minato nodded and seemed almost pleased by the answer, "I admire your honor and therefore shall not undermine it by attempting to change your mind. Your death shall be honorable as well, do you except that?" the man lowered his heads in the slightest of nods and Minato nodded in response, "Very well," he said calmly and in a flash the man's head was on the floor. The fine armor of the king now glimmered with both gold and blood. Re-sheathing his sword he stepped up to the next one.

This one was young male, about twenty or so, who when asked the same question as the man before spit at the king's feet before glaring up at this conquering king. His glare was powerful, filled with utter hate and contempt, yet the king did not flinch. "Very well," the king nodded, and at this the young man flinched, but Minato did not reach for his sword. "Mines." He said instead and by the look of horror that crossed the blond prince's face, Sasuke figured that it was a fate worse than the death of the previous man.

The next man bowed before the king had even arrived at his feet, and Sasuke mocked his cowardly ways. The king nodded, "Pits." He said and that man too was dragged away. Then it was the two women.

The first was an old woman, and frankly Sasuke was surprised that she had survived the trip. She was clearly worse for wear though. The other made Sasuke's heart stop. Sakura's green eyes were filled with determination. At fourteen she was two years Sasuke's junior, and she had served with him in the other palace. Her beauty and temper were renown and she had been fiercely loyal to the princess she had served. When the princess had been slain Sakura's scream had been heard by all. A scream of true agony that coupled with her beauty had stopped the soldiers from slaying her. Her journey here though had been the truest of hells. Sasuke was both overjoyed and heartbroken to see her standing before this vicious warrior king. Strong and yet damned for that very strength. Her fragile shoulders were trembling as the king stepped before her. Sasuke took in her appearance. Her cherry blossom hair had been sloppily cut short as punishment from a soldier for her lack of compliance during the journey. The bruises that marred her pretty flash were there by the same cause and yet she was still beautiful and still strong. Sasuke admired her strength, she was so very different from the annoying girl who had worshiped him before they had been taken to serve in the now destroyed palace.

She was asked the same question of the others, "Will you not bow?" Minato's voice never raised nor softened, in his eyes she was no different than the males before her. Sakura shook her head slowly, her answer ringing out perhaps a bit shaky but passion filled all the same.

"Your men have killed my princess and raped me a thousand times over. Why should I bow to the cruel man who leads them? You have taken all else you will not take my pride." She almost spat the words at the king, pain and anger true on her face, and Minato nodded, his hand going to his blade to deal out her fate.

Just then a laugh rang out.

"I like this one," the red-haired brother's grin lacked neither malice nor mischief. "I want to keep her." Sakura's eyes filled with horror, as did Naruto's and Sasuke's.

The king nodded indifferent as always, "Very well, Kyuubi, if you can make her kneel you can have her."

Kyuubi rose to his feet, and stepped forward until he was in line with his father. "Such a pretty little bird," he said, "Why yes surely I'll make you sing." He crowed and Sakura cried out in agony as her knees smashed into the cold hard floor her hands flashed out to keep her head from hitting the cold tile as well. Kyuubi's kick of stopped just short of breaking the limbs they came in contact with and the pain was great. "She's kneeling Father."

Minato frowned but nodded, and Sakura too was dragged away, and Sasuke, still in his shackles willed the ice on his heart grow harder. He could not mourn for Sakura, but he could feel fury that her honorable death had been stolen from her on the whim of the elder prince.

Only the old lady remained from of the five, and before Minato could ask she spoke, "I am too old to adapt to a new king and new ways, I much prefer my old ones." This made Minato laugh and all of the court seemed surprised.

"Is that so Granny? Have you travelled such a long way to die?" his voice was not unkind.

The old woman shrugged, "I had to see my granddaughter safe here is all. She's much younger than I am and I couldn't have those soldiers of yours putting their grubby little hands on her."

Minato nodded, "Who is your granddaughter? I shall have her serve in the palace under me so that your effort will not be in vain."

The old woman looked oddly at the blood spattered king, "What a strange king you are, perhaps, if I don't tell you, you will spare all of the children here."

"I am not so noble a man as to value life above all else. One life is worth only one life, no more. That is the law of this land." The grandmother nodded sadly in resignation and gestured, "come 'ere girly," she ordered, and a small young woman stepped forward hesitantly. The guards released her from her shackles. The woman was young and beautiful and as she stepped forward it was clear why the grandmother had feared for her. That the old woman had managed to keep her safe was a feat above all else.

Despite such beauty the voice that spoke was wracked with anguish, "Granny please don't do this." The woman wept even as she came forward to stand next to her grandmother. She took the withered old lady's hand in her own gripping it with all her strength, her head bowed in grief.

"Oh it's alright child, don't cry so, I've lived plenty long."

Minato's eyes glanced briefly at the weeping girl, "Will you stay and watch your grandmother's sacrifice or would you like to be escorted to your new living arrangements?"

The girl wavered. "Go child," her grandmother said softly, "I don't need you here." Her voice was full of love as she urged her granddaughter to leave.

The girl in response grasped her grandmother's hand tighter. You could feel her internal vow being made at that moment. "I will stay." She said, and her voice did not waver this time. Her time of tears was over. Hugging her grandmother the duo said their goodbyes and the woman stepped back. The grandmother took a deep breath and stood taller as Minato nodded in approval. He drew his sword and another life was ended and, at the end of it, the girl was escorted away. He stepped back and addressed the ten and 84 who remained, "I am the king of this land and you will either live or die by my hand." He informed them casually.

The remaining ten of the first group were divided and sent away. The next group was sent forward. The same command was given. All knelt and were divided. The group following had four who would not kneel. The group after that six. More warriors whose heads fell with a spray of red and a flash of honor. So it continued. Minato would have each man and woman look him in the eye before deciding their fate, and he would occasionally have Kyuubi judge a group instead. "Remember," he told his son, "Though knees might kneel in false pretense, the eyes cannot deceive so easily." Kyuubi had nodded, and, as his father had, acted as the high court in the realm.

Soon it was the final group and the choice that Sasuke had been facing all along was now presented to him. Minato was judging this group and the choice was issued:

"Kneel before your new king." The guard commanded. Sasuke stood frozen. _I am ice. _He told himself silently. Cold and unfeeling. He stood tall with his head held high.

_I will not kneel!_

* * *

_**Whelp there you have it. **_

_**Review for more. Like I said this is very different from my usual soooo...**_


End file.
